


热忱、陪伴、爱情

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: （伪现背）算是哥哥庆生、国庆贺文、蜜蜂匡威纪念





	热忱、陪伴、爱情

0.

我们相见倒计时一周。  
在得知快要见你之后的每一天，阳光都变的很甜。

1.

要做个惊喜吧，哥哥一定会很开心。凌晨在床上翻滚的吴世勋想着，各种社交平台搜了一遍又一遍：给恋人的礼物。

是呀，张艺兴是他的恋人。想起那个懵懵的人，吴世勋忍不住珉出个笑脸，眼睛弯弯的咪成一弯月，甜滋滋的像是吃了一大勺蜜糖。

不过哼着歌趴在枕头上翻手机的吴世勋很快便有了小烦恼，他想不到任何一个有新意并且没有送过的惊喜可以给到张艺兴。

手机里的内容拨弄来去，到底都是如出一辙，不是情侣项链、情侣装，便是花束、围巾，统统早送了个遍，一无所获的吴世勋放弃的丢开手机，脑袋放空的瘫在床上盯着天花板。

实际他本也不是个浪漫的人，偏偏恋人却是个无比喜欢搞些小心思小浪漫的张艺兴，叫他也不知不觉间给予生活中许多平淡的小事富有仪式感的意义。特别的数字、象征的图案、甚至一种颜色、一个花纹，张艺兴总喜欢统统赋予他自己的烙印。为此吴世勋总调侃他的哥哥是个天生的艺术家，最天真的少女也敌不过张艺兴的精巧心思。

可这么想起来，他们相识数载恋爱纪念间，虽也有张艺兴的要求作祟，倒是自个在发觉张艺兴对两人异国地下恋情感性细腻的不安感，和自己每一分毫的回应的惊喜便能给予那个人的孩子般的喜悦和泪眼盈眶的感动模样，到底也让吴世勋甘之如饴的愿意花各种精力与精巧心思赋予无数暗暗的回应与安全感，用以填满这段艰难的恋情填距离乃至更不可抗力带来的苦楚与动摇。那些用心经营的回忆是支撑起繁花似锦的未来的勇气，吴世勋终于还是成了自己年轻时笑着调侃的模样。

爱情呀，害人不浅。

叮。

信息到达的声音打断了吴世勋的思绪。这么晚而来的消息，不是那个喜欢熬夜令他日思夜想的人又能是谁？迅雷不及掩耳夺过手机，不自觉便露出个一如既往的笑意来。实际如今他早已成熟了许多，那般不足二十岁时的稚嫩模样早已改变了许多，张艺兴在上次咋一瞧见他模样，也不觉感慨他那黏人的傻乎乎的弟弟竟然早已成熟的像个强大的男人了，再不是那个他能轻易抱起来背起来的童稚小孩。

为此吴世勋还颇是不满的夜里折腾张艺兴了许久，口中幼稚的话到还像那个黏人的小孩子，“什么叫像个成熟的男人，我一直都很大好嘛，哥不是好多年前就知道了吗？”

——Sehunnie睡了吗？十月快点到吧，好想念Sehunnie了T T

呜。不过一行字仿佛便能看到听到那个人嘟嘟囔囔着不标准的软软的韩语的模样，嘴角脱离控制的张得很大，努力抿在一起也失败了，被自己的想象里的哥哥甜到，忍不住摸起鼻尖挡住了一个控制失败的奶狗笑，抱着手机屏幕上的一行字傻乐，脚丫不自觉晃来晃去的想着回复的每一个字。

至于惊喜嘛，他想到了。

热忱、陪伴、爱情。他人生中所珍视的东西，每一件都要印在身上，那是仅两人知的秘密。

2.

呼，时隔许久再次回到韩国。成员们却都不在，这种感觉还真奇妙。

做音乐搞了一整天，傍晚才将一首新歌初步编曲完成，张艺兴自个揉了揉僵硬酸痛的后颈，幽灵一般飘回房间，一棵树一般直直扑倒到柔软的床上，缓了好一会才又迷迷糊糊翻开手机瞧，这才发现下午吴世勋又发来的消息。

——哥喜欢吗？＾＾

？？？一天没上网的张艺兴略有些懵，想起吴世勋屡屡差点公开出事的性子，连忙上wb翻了一圈，这才略松了口气，好在没什么相关热搜，还算相安无事。

若是送了什么东西，勇哥怎么也会给他说一声的。

张艺兴皱着眉毛想了会，抿起嘴唇又在搜索框打字，吴世勋，行程。

最近倒是和沉迷于自己喜爱的音乐水里的张艺兴不同，吴世勋行程很忙，路透图都很累的样子，但也并没什么不同之处。张艺兴叹口气，嘟囔着嘴巴在床上滚了个圈，犹豫了下又打下两个字，勋兴。

说起来张艺兴很少看两人cp的这些wb，毕竟事关本人，看着粉丝的分析调侃拍图，他才常常发觉彼此眼神里实在是藏不住的过分，自己以为没人能发现的偏爱也尽数被许多人整理挖掘，实在是有些羞耻和恐惧。不过眼下他想知道吴世勋又搞了什么小动作，却又不愿意是问他得知，才在搜索结果出来时，紧张又羞怯的往下翻着那个鲜少主动去看的区域。

？？我这是误点了哪个卖鞋网页吗？

看到一连串黑色匡威鞋特写的代言人有点懵，待他点开一张看清了图片，这才后知后觉的涨红了耳根。

嘟——嘟——  
“喂？哥~”  
“吴世勋！你也太胆大了万一被人发现怎么办！”

那边的害羞又愤怒的声线虽说凶巴巴的可说起韩语来还是带着些软黏黏的尾音，听着好像撒娇似的，吴世勋连忙笑眯眯的安抚他可爱的恋人，“咦兴看到了呀？那有没有看到粉丝们说我们是真的哦~喜欢吗？”

“你还敢说！”口上虽这么说着，可瞧着屏幕上的一串串感叹号和大哭的表情，张艺兴到底还是咬着唇有几分赧然的扯出抹笑意，“世勋什么时候回来啊，大家都不在我好寂寞哦。”

举着手机翻身大字型平躺下来，无聊的瞧瞧自由的指尖上的几根细小的倒刺忍不住小孩子似的试图咬下来却未遂，倒是皮肉撕扯的细小痛感弄得他一紧眉，若是吴世勋在，看见他这样又要拧着眉毛骂他的，事后又一脸认真的帮他剪掉倒刺再涂上厚厚的护手霜。

“那就开门呀，笨蛋。”

3.

“你你你、这么快？”一溜烟光着脚丫子去开门，果然门口不就是许久不见的吴世勋，不过他穿着灰色连帽衫黑色针织帽，脚下踩着那双刚才他才在wb上看到无数遍的黑色定制匡威，两只鞋都画着只小白狗，唯一不同的是一面狗狗伴着音乐符，一面的狗狗却追着只飞舞的小蜜蜂。

张艺兴独自在酒店，自然穿的随意，帽子早就摘掉了，刚染回来的黑发凌乱的散在脸颊，消瘦的脸颊尖尖的，大概不过吴世勋的巴掌大，身上只单独穿了条短裤，上半身大刺刺的裸露着，前一段刚结束了演唱会，身材管理的成果还在着，线条流畅的肌肉薄厚正好的覆了一层，松垮的短裤边儿上淡青色的血管轻微突起，暧昧的延伸进被布料遮挡的地方。

“咦兴哥都说寂寞了，老公当然要尽快赶过来啊。”许久不见的恋人如此模样出现在眼前，任谁也不由得喉结一动，把呆愣的人搂进怀里进了房门，脚尖一带合了房门，一如将理智的弦拒之门外。

两双唇片跟着身体的叠覆随之一同交缠起来，那人生活的胡乱随意三餐不准自然也连带着侧颊冒了几颗痘，唇上覆了层微硬的干皮。吴世勋一点点把那些干裂的细口濡湿舔平，逐渐柔软的的唇肉却被不轻不重的含住嘶咬，待他丰厚的下唇变得沁水红肿，灵巧的舌尖才轻车熟路的探进幽处与之纠缠，“喜欢吗？”

“喜、喜欢.....”被吻的晕乎乎的张艺兴轻而易举被他半推搡半抱着扑倒卧室床上，他虽面皮薄，可那到底是他迷恋思念的吴世勋，只能红着脸期待着恋人的下一步动作。

噗。

瞧张艺兴的模样，吴世勋忍不住笑，坏心眼的在他被欺负了无数次却每次不负期待的叫人瑟缩的雪白颈子上吹了口气，“我是说鞋啦，咦兴喜欢什么呀。”

鞋？

被吹的发痒直挣扎出眼泪的张艺兴这才慢半拍的想起他那双惹人猜疑的匡威，他还以为....

啧，这小孩又耍他。

“咦兴不乖哦，裸着胸口开门勾引我。”见张艺兴气呼呼的瞪他，吴世勋扯唇一笑，低头又在那滑嫩的脖颈上轻咬吮吸了会子，才在哥哥的连连喘息中松了口。

“我没想到世勋会来....”

“看来哥都不关心我的行程的，明明下午就飞来了。”有些不满的微皱了眉，生怕只顾着泡音乐的哥哥看不到自己的小心思，特地发了消息让他瞧，到底他还是没有多留意吗。

“不是....刚才只顾着看鞋子，没留意到是什么时间的机场。”见恋人失落，紧张的张艺兴撑起上身，一对水雾缭绕的眸子直直望着他，无辜的上目线与清澈如水的瞳中倒映着吴世勋皱眉的俊脸，两双眉眼相对，两人的思念这才如同破了闸打的洪水，四处汹涌吞没了一对异国恋人的脑海。

“世勋，我好想你。”被那丝愧疚缠绕的哥哥首先张了口，原本看见吴世勋他不过惊讶和欣喜，可如今我好想你这四个字出口，心下的那一点日积月累的不安与委屈便随之倾涌。是无数个日日夜夜才能换来这一个日夜的共处拥吻，纵然平日连轴转的工作使然不得不极少有时间感春悲秋，可到底每个日夜颠倒的睡梦中醒了，空荡荡的酒店里唯有他一人，有时醒来看到窗外的夕阳，令他不得不有种被世界抛弃的孤独感。

有些惊讶于不善言辞的恋人的突然直白，那短短的告解和紧紧抱住自己的两条细白的手臂惹得吴世勋一挑眉，像一朵彩色的烟花骤然在他心房间炸开，胸腔中的明媚与灿烂只略少于张艺兴答应了他的交往请求的那一夜，这才连忙抿出个笑来吻吻他小孩子一般的哥哥清浅的眉眼。

“咦兴真是....太可爱了。”被甜到心坎的高大男人将怀里紧紧抱着自己的男人轻轻放回被褥。在得知张艺兴已经到了韩国时自己还在异国准备团演唱会的行程，便已着急的恨不能有了超能力瞬速飞回nh，可到底是工作，他不能再如小孩子一般使性子，才不得不忍耐着近在咫尺的相聚的思念，却已迫不及待穿上那双宛如暗号的鞋，既有企图告知全世界自己的恋人的一腔火热，却也是想叫迟钝的恋人尽早一秒得知他同样的想念。

可到底张艺兴还是张艺兴，一次的小心思果然是张艺兴看不出的端疑，幸好还有几个心细如发的小粉丝发现了这点细微含蓄的心意，才没让他这一番心意白费。

既是一次看不出，再穿一次拍的真切些总能叫他瞧见吧？整个飞机时间迫不及待的焦灼，可下了机依旧没有那人的消息，才不得不发了消息提醒下这傻乎乎的恋人，这才喜滋滋的接到恋人撒娇一般的怒吼。

“先去洗澡啦。”洗澡狂魔发了话，红着脸推搡着身上那个终于往他敏感部位下手的人，软软的催促却并没有什么威慑力，但到底是唯一对张艺兴百依百顺的吴世勋，还是讪讪收了手往他嘟囔韩语而撅起的嘴唇上印上一吻。

“一起。”不是疑问句。

“不要啦...”却是个犹豫的不确定句。

“咦兴不想和世勋多待一起一会吗？”弟弟的撒娇攻势。

“那，那你不能乱动哦。”轻易地被拐走的小羊。

4.

俩人在浴缸里面对面温存谈论了会近况，吴世勋便忍不住抱怨，他身形长腿长，挤着略有些勉强，张艺兴听得着急，便骤然站起身来，“那...那世勋先泡，我先淋浴。”

原本水位胸前，哥哥两颗淡茶色的乳尖便被水波撩拨和凉空气的断续接触撑起了尖儿，颜色艳丽了些微微立起来更衬的肤色白皙，清瘦的肌理骨骼都是隐辍的好看。可随着主人突如其来的起身，大片的雪白随之赤裸，就着站立起身的高度，吴世勋的视线不得不落到窄胯上突出的青筋血管和下面——那处还软软的塌着，乖巧的像个浅红色的小鸟，却被恋人直直的盯看羞的微微有了起身的趋势，一点一点在吴世勋的注视下抬头，头上嫩粉的小帽藏在深些颜色的衣褶间，鲜亮的吐了水。

张艺兴觉着自个被骗了。

方才按下的情欲骤然被那滴腺液一同冒了头，脑海中的弦丝轻易地被冒出头的欲望撑断，吴世勋不禁咽了口口水，才将刚反应过来知道害羞成个大番茄的人拉进怀里，以个面对面坐在吴世勋腿上的姿势被迫扑进怀里。

“嗯....？”两人相触的地方骤然燥热一片，像个毛头小伙子一般，看到在相爱的人面前轻易便坚硬无比直直交错着张艺兴的那根顶上小腹，被烫到的张艺兴小腹一紧骤然缩回了些，躲闪着往他鼠蹊处涂抹着腺液的大东西。

“世勋、世勋....别在这....”

“怎么，咦兴不喜欢吗？”

张艺兴坐在他身上蜷着腿，两人才不得不减少了许多平日的身高差。眼下张艺兴全身赤裸的被他圈在怀里，吴世勋那根东西在碰到那片久违的滑腻皮肤后便已硬的发疼，青筋突起得比张艺兴胯上好看的青色脉络更明显更色欲许多，看的张艺兴不由颊边发涨，挣扎着撑起大腿跪起了些。

滑腻丰软的触感骤然极有弹性的挤压开了些空隙，却正好叫早在外徘徊不怀好意的大手伸了进去托住两瓣丰满的臀肉，用力揉圆捏扁成随意的模样，中间的臀缝被迫撑开挤紧，连带着穴眼口也被大幅度的动作拉开挤合，张艺兴被他揉的甜声线儿直咕噜噜冒，情欲不自觉被轻易撩起，穴眼儿跟着拉开挤合的频率一合一翕，哗啦啦挤进好多温热的水。

“呜....别揉.....”水花被动作挤弄的在里头波澜，一下一下摩挲着柔嫩的甬道内壁，惹得那处被水花轻柔的安抚弄得深处瘙痒无比，前胸也被池中拍打的水花时而溅在颤巍巍的奶头上，弄得张艺兴敏感的轻呼一声，下一秒吴世勋的手指便粗鲁的全根闯进，弄得张艺兴闷哼一声，早已有了湿意的穴眼儿倒也适应了恋人在床事上便变得有几分急躁的节奏，贪婪的紧紧绞住外来的肆虐者。

几根手指交替着将一池水花挤进幽洞，温热正好的水珠便逐渐灌满充斥了甬道，虽满满涨涨的滋味叫张艺兴舒服的叹气，却也被柔软的水波揉抚的难耐，深处的汁液也浇灌出来，麻痒痒的黏连在内壁，与由外闯进的水珠融合交错。

“我也好想咦兴，”吴世勋深吸口气，呼吸停滞了片刻才突兀的说道，几根手指尽数撤出来，便感觉到恋人闷哼一声，难耐的扭了腰肢，吴世勋的肉柱在他小腹戳弄发烫，好像身上的灼热便能舒服些，可体内的瘙痒却更甚。嫌恋人动作慢了些，总有泪意的下垂含水的眸子可怜的深深望了他一眼，再度大腿用力些撑起身子，可这会却不是为了躲闪，绵软的臀肉迫不及待的四处搜寻那根硕大诱人的肉棒，穴眼儿开合着企图要将比穴口粗大了圈的东西含进口中，深处的淫水混着池水咕嘟咕嘟往外冒，“好想哥啊，想哥的骚穴儿如何咬世勋的鸡巴，想哥像现在这般发浪的模样实在欠操。”

话音未落，那根粗大的东西当真挤着池水悉数贯穿到底，原本便是许久未尝到肉棒的穴儿，又因为挤进的大股水波更是满涨到要被撑裂的地步，褶皱柔软的地方被撑得平展薄弱，那根鸡巴又像是插到了张艺兴的嗓子眼儿一般，长长的惊叫未吐一般便被顶回了肚子，只能睁圆了眼睛大张了口失了声。

听到恋人的荤话，那穴眼儿却不知羞耻的尽数讨好的绞紧里头撑得慢慢的东西，惹得吴世勋惩罚般摸上两颗乳尖，将那两颗硬果儿拉扯起来，又倏地松开弹回，玩弄的不亦乐乎。

在性事上，张艺兴从不是他的蜜蜂，还是他软嫩可口的小羊。小羊软绵绵的鲜嫩美味，总是轻易为他大张着腿，若是命令他自个撅起屁股掰开小穴由他操弄，大概他这可爱的恋人也只会软软的撒娇后便顺从的任他宰割，当真像只小羊一般跪趴着，小穴儿如同羊羔一般和顺的赤裸开来，细白漂亮的手指颤巍巍的探进去，撑开个直冒水的肉花等待着他的肆虐。

小羊口上说着不要再做小羊，要做有粗长的东西会扎人的蜜蜂，可他的小蜜蜂正被自个插得哭喘迭迭，泪眼儿汩汩的掉泪珠，可怜兮兮求他肏干的慢些轻些。

肉洞被插得满满，深处的水花和肠液流不出来，尽数堵在里面随着大家伙的动作噗叽噗叽作响，池里的水花打在肉体与缸壁、胯骨臀肉的肉体间沾染着水珠的啪啪作响，各种淫乱的声音四溢，弄得张艺兴害羞极了，哭喊着求了饶，“啊哈......世、世勋.....别在.....别在水里....嗯啊...会.....会带进去的......”

“带进去？带进哪里？”吴世勋惊讶的扬眉，指甲尖直往大了两倍的乳头尖的小孔钻，又戳又捏的小红点肿胀不已，两片唇却探近红的滴血的耳垂轻舔嘶咬，声线低哑迷人，“哥要说清楚，世勋才能依哥呢。”

呜.......张艺兴被羞的泪珠直冒，全身泛粉宛如个熟透的水蜜桃，泪眼惺忪的望他，到底他是赢不了性事上的吴世勋的，“.....嗯水花都....都进穴里了......啊好涨要坏掉了......求求世勋.....去、去床上肏我吧.....”

“啊啊————”索性双手托着两瓣肥腻的臀肉整个就着插入的姿势抱了起来，由于体重的地心力，体内不间断的操干的肉棒更深入了几分，避免被摔下来的张艺兴只能抱紧了恶劣的恋人，踏出浴缸，走动起来的每一步都帮助那根巨大的鸡巴更深的肏穴，全身未着地的不安感令那紧裹的穴口更是兴奋地痉挛不已，终于在他身上尖叫着射了出来。

被肏射了已经是叫张艺兴羞耻极了，偏偏吴世勋却并没有停下脚步，两人交合处的温水淫液白浊接连不断的滴落了一路，吴世勋还要笑他，“哥哥把下面小嘴闭好，怎么前面后面儿被世勋干失禁了呢。”

那人秀气的前端被刺激的不一会便再度抬了头，吴世勋轻笑一声动作温柔的把张艺兴放进柔软的被褥里。可下一秒便狠狠一手卡着恋人的细腰，一手掐在肩膀配合着一下一下往下将肉穴狠狠钉入肉拴，突如其来的狠重操干起来，肏的张艺兴头脑发白尖叫迭迭，再吐不出一句完整的话，百十下后一股喷涌的浓精尽数射进了屁股深处。

“啊啊啊.......”被射的敏感点高潮不断，原本便因为吃进了太多水花儿和粗大的整根鸡巴的小腹如今再度灌满了精液更加微微隆起，仔细摸起来还能肉棒的顶起，实在淫靡的紧。

5.

“呜.....世勋.....拔出来吧......”可怜兮兮的人这样撒娇，虽让吴世勋不自觉暗骂，却还是忍了忍心思反倒将又有粗壮起来趋势的东西更加往敏感处的软肉上直撞，弄得张艺兴蹙着眉缓了好一会，才得出恋人就是要射满他的肚子没打算叫那些东西流出来的结论，委屈的带着哭腔骂他，“你....你就知道一见面便欺负我......”

是呀，欺负他的恋人哥哥实在乐趣丛生，令他食髓知味欲罢不能，可他也料到恋人委屈的小心思，摩挲着那张湿漉漉的小脸，下身九浅一深的轻柔的伺候起那张令人着迷的小嘴。

“音乐、vivi、你。”吴世勋抚摸上那双软软的细手，深深穿插进去十指相扣，“热忱、陪伴、爱情。”

“你是我的爱情，哥。”  
“你如我的音乐一般重要，在我体内不可分割。”

“就像这样。”吴世勋轻笑一声，往上狠狠顶了下他泪盈盈的恋人。

你与我而言，是不可分割。

END.


End file.
